A dangerous mind
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Porque no todo es color de rosa cuando tu pareja es nada más y nada menos que Leon Oswald. I m searching for answers 'cause something is not right. I follow the signs, I m close to the fire. - SxL. Songfic.


**Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda. La trama es mía.  
El argumento se sitúa al final de Kaleido Star y la canción 'A Dangerous Mind' pertenece a Within Temptation.  
**

* * *

**A dangerous mind.  
by Hana Hime.**

Sora había sabido desde el principio que no iba a ser fácil, después de todo, se trataba de Leon. Sabía perfectamente que el trapecista, a pesar de haberle abierto un poco su corazón, aún tenía muchos secretos, demasiados fantasmas y mucha, pero mucha oscuridad en su interior. Él mismo se lo había dicho cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos, que no se sentía listo o siquiera dispuesto como para cambiar, para abrir nuevamente su mundo.

Decidida como era ella, había resuelto que dedicaría cuerpo y alma en sanar al joven francés. Era algo que solamente ella podía hacer, pues era la única a la que él se abría y, a su vez, era la que escuchaba cualquier cosa que él le dijera sin juzgarlo, pero aún así… era tan difícil a veces. Porque Leon era muy intenso y muy reservado y ella necesitaba, realmente _necesitaba_ entenderlo. Y si él no hablaba, la situación se volvía insuperable. Por Dios, si hasta le había costado tres meses de sutiles estímulos que él finalmente le hablara de su infancia, de su familia…

**I'm searching for answers  
cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire.**

_Estoy buscando respuestas porque algo no está bien. Sigo las señales, estoy cerca del fuego._

Pero ella no desistía, ella buscaba las respuestas que le permitirían no sólo desentrañar la mente y el corazón de Leon, sino también finalmente darle paz. Porque su querido trapecista no conocía la paz ni en sus sueños. Era, para Sora, la persona más compleja que hubiera conocido nunca. Una persona que se guardaba para sí demasiado dolor como una especie de castigo autoimpuesto.

**I fear that soon you'll reveal  
your dangerous mind.**

_Me temo que pronto revelarás tu mente peligrosa._

Sora quería salvarlo de sí mismo desesperadamente. Deseaba que fuera feliz, que se permitiera a sí mismo al menos la posibilidad de serlo. Aún a costa de su propia felicidad… porque Sora sentía que luego de conocer a Leon, de conocerlo en profundidad, ella no volvería a ser la misma. Se comparaba a veces, irónicamente, con una polilla… que atraída por el fuego cada vez quemaba más y más sus propias alas, su propia alma.

Algo muy dentro de ella le advertía que la oscuridad de Leon terminaría por absorberla.

**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.**

_Está en tus ojos, qué hay en tu mente. Le temo a tu sonrisa y a la promesa dentro. Está en tus ojos, qué hay en tu mente. Le temo a tu presencia, estoy congelada por dentro._

Saldría lastimada. Eso lo tenía bien en claro. Porque uno no puede indagar en la oscuridad de otra persona y salir indemne. Lo sabía al tocarlo por las noches, notando sus músculos tensos, pero no como normalmente los tendría una persona al hacer el amor, sino como si estuviera refrenándose. Conteniéndose por ella. Él contenía tanta violencia, tanto resentimiento en su interior que ella trataba de guiarlo, a fin de que canalizara todo a través del sexo, en cada estocada feroz que se estrellaba en su interior, porque así era la única forma de que Leon se desfogara y ella no saliera tan herida. Al día siguiente no podía ni sentarse, pero así lo prefería. Elegía los moretones sobre la piel de sus caderas antes que sentirlo a su lado en la cama teniendo pesadillas.

No se mentía. Había veces en las que realmente le temía, veces en las que aguantando sus estocadas, buscaba la mirada de su amado y no lo encontraba, veces en las que esos ojos que eran de un pulido gris claro pasaban a ser de un color negro muy profundo y plagado de sombras. Era una mirada que la dejaba helada, que la obligaba a abrazarlo más fuerte para calmarlo, para darle a él y así misma un poco de calidez, para a través del amor que tenía por ese hombre, darse fuerzas, esperanza…

**I'm searching for answers  
not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
there's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
a dangerous sign.**

_Estoy buscando respuestas no cuestionadas antes. La maldición del conocimiento, no hay tranquilidad. Como tus verdaderos colores muestran una señal peligrosa._

Lo que superaba al dolor físico, era saber que quizás nadie antes había intentado llegar a él. ¿Acaso nadie se había percatado alguna vez del dolor de Leon? ¿No se habían percatado o no les había importado? ¿Leon alguna vez se había abierto a alguien y ese alguien le había fallado, o ella era la primera? Las dudas la atormentaban en cada momento del día. Sufría al pensar que quizás Leon se odiara tanto a sí mismo como para no atreverse a mostrar como realmente era. La atormentaba la presión de ser quizás la primera y quizás, si hacía algo mal, la última. Ella quería ser el pilar de Leon, ayudarlo en lo que pudiera… pero sabía que así como su salvavidas, ella podía ser su perdición si le fallaba._  
_

**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.**

_Está en tus ojos, qué hay en tu mente. Veo la verdad que has enterrado dentro. Está en tus ojos, qué hay en tu mente. No hay misericordia, sólo encuentro furia._

Sora solo esperaba poder contenerlo. Evitar que esa bomba de autodestrucción que era Leon decidiera explosionar y destruirse no sólo a él, sino también a los que lo rodeaban.  
Nadie veía los indicios, las miradas cargadas de angustia detrás de esa fachada de superioridad que le había servido hasta el día que la conoció. Nadie notaba la sonrisa que Leon disimulaba cada vez que subía al trapecio principal en el instante que los asistentes tardaban en instalar la red. Miraba al vacío casi conjeturando cuanto tardarían en terminar de colocar la malla antes de que decidiera dar un paso y luego otro… y otro más.

**I just have to know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?**

_Sólo tengo que saber, mientras aún tenga tiempo. ¿Tengo que correr, o esconderme de vos?_

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que esa oscuridad la tocara? ¿Podría ella soportarla al menos? Odiaba la mera idea de terminar siendo una cobarde. Por Leon, por su orgullo, por todo lo bueno que sabía que había en Leon y que el mundo aún no conocía, por todas las maravillas que a sí mismo Leon desconocía del mundo… porque sí, él había viajado y conocido a mucha gente, pero en lo que se refería a las emociones, su querido acróbata era un neófito.

**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.**

_Está en tus ojos, qué hay en tu mente. Veo la verdad que has enterrado dentro. Está en tus ojos, qué hay en tu mente. No hay misericordia, sólo encuentro furia._

Nadie dijo que las relaciones fueran fáciles y estar con Leon era un desafío aún mayor… quizás todo el mundo hubiera elegido no arriesgarse por Leon, pero ella lo hacía. Porque detrás de ese odio, de ese resentimiento, de esa oscuridad, había una persona, quizás sólo un muchacho herido. Un muchacho que había visto lo peor del mundo, a quien le habían arrebatado a su única familia, al que no se le había brindado apoyo o siquiera un buen ejemplo. Sora no intentaría jamás arrancar a Leon de su oscuridad, porque había asumido finalmente que era parte de él… lo que ella intentaba demostrarle una y otra vez a través de su afecto era que la gente, a pesar de esa oscuridad y aún con ella, podía no sólo arriesgarse por él, sino también amarlo.

* * *

-¿Te estoy... lastimando…? –jadeó el joven francés tomando el rostro de Sora entre sus manos.

La joven japonesa abrió lentamente los ojos, saboreando la placentera y dolorosa sensación de tenerlo aún dentro de sí. Aliviada vio que sus orbes eran de un gris azulado pulido, casi como perlas. Bendito fuera el orgasmo que lograba purgar todo lo malo de los dos.

-No Leon… -le respondió tomando las manos de él y besándoselas –mientras estés conmigo, jamás me harás daño.

-Te amo Sora –susurró el joven Oswald desparramando suaves besos por todo su rostro.

-Yo también te amo Leon… -respondió Sora mientras era bañada por suaves besos y acariciada por una cortina de sedoso cabello plateado.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Sólo diré en mi defensa que esa canción me ha hechizado, que no puedo dejar de escucharla y al escucharla sólo puedo pensar en esta hermosa pareja haciendo acrobacias y muy específicamente en esa escena donde Leon se lanza al vacío tratando de llegar desesperadamente a Sora. Ah, y si, habrá también un fic de ese momento en especial ;)**

**Kisses.**

**Hana.**


End file.
